Rayman and the Magic Railroad - Voice Cast, Footage, and Full Story - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the voice cast and footage should be used in Rayman and the Magic Railroad, made by UbiSoftFan94. Voice Cast (The Rayman Cast as The Thomas Characters) * Rayman as Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Henry as Clark - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1) * Globox as Gordon - Douglas (Javier Loquendo V1) * Polokus as James - Eddie (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Baby Globox as Percy - Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1) * Murfy as Toby - Sidney (Mario Loquendo V1) * Barbara as Lady - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 as Splatter and Dodger - Amos and Alex (Diego Loquendo V2 and Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Cosmo (Sonic) as Annie and Clarabel (with Britanny, Becky, and Beatrice) - Julia, Wanda, Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 (Carmen Loquendo V2, Soledad Loquendo V2, Esperanza Loquendo V1, Sonia Loquendo V1, and Francisca Loquendo V1) * Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Bertie - Biff (Luca Loquendo V1) * Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario) as Henrietta - Microsoft Anna (Leonor Loquendo V2) * Big Mikey (from Tomy Thomas and Friends) as Cranky - Robosoft 2 (Jorge Loquendo V2) * Mr. J Thaddeus Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) Butch - Robosoft 3 (Julio Speakonia) * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt (not seen) - Simon (Stefano Speakonia) * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt (mentioned) - Kate (Barbara Speakonia) * Jano as George (cut from movie) - Dave (Miguel Cepstral) (The Casey Jr and Friends Characters as The Shining Time Station Cast) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Mr. Conductor - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland '1997 film') as Mr. Nicholas - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Tito Swing - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Montana (from Play Safe '1936 Cartoon') as Schemer - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Barton Winslow - Melvin (Javier Loquendo V1) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Patch - Eddie (Esperanza Loquendo V1) * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Young Tasha Stone - Wanda (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Mutt - Sidney (Jorge Loquendo V2) * Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Tex - Julia (Leonor Loquendo V2) * Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Rex - Biff (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * Pete (from Dora the Explorer) as Lily's Mother - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could '1991 film') as Stacy Jones - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could '1991 film') as Grandpa Burnett Stone - Eddie (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could '1991 film') as Lily's Mother - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Billy Twofeathers - Melvin (Javier Loquendo V1) * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as JB King - Sidney (Diego Loquendo V2) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Dan - Peter (Mario Loquendo V1) * Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as The Ticket Collector - Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V2) * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Lily Stone - Wanda (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Clarie - Julia (Sonia Loquendo V1) * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Mr. Conductor Junior - Melvin (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as My. Typo - Peter (UK) (Carlos Loquendo V2) * and more Footage * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rayman 2: Revolution * Rayman M * Rayman Legends * Tonic Trouble * Sonic the Hedgehog * Rocket Robot on Wheels * Budgie the Helicopter * Super Mario Bros * Thomas and Friends * The Wind in the Willows * Rugrats * Dumbo (1941) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * Rustee Rails Rides Again (2008) * Play Safe (1936) * Harry Potter (1998 and 2011) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) * Chuggington (2008) * Ivor the Engine (1958, 1962, 1964, 1975, and 1977) * Dora the Explorer (2000) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * The Brave Engineer (1950) * Four Fabolous Characters (1957) * Stick To It, Don't Give Up! (1999) * American Legends (2002) * Porky's Railroad (1937) * The Alphabet Adventure With Alice and Shawn the Train * The Little Engine That Could (2011) * The Three Caballeros (1944) * Postman Pat (1981) * Cars (2006) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) * Paul Bunyan (1958) * Onion Pacific (1941) * Saludos Amigos (1943) * Madeline (1989-2001) * The Magic Roundabout (2005) * Dougal and the Blue Cat (1970) * Rasmus Klump (1997-2000) * Scooby Doo (1975) * Ducktales (1987) * The Brave Locomotive (2014) * An American Tail 3 (1998) * Tickety Toc (2012) * Budgie the Helicopter (1994) * AICP Minneapolis (2007) * The Galaxy Express (1979) * Jim Button (1974) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo (1986) * Anastasia (1997) * The Wind in the Willows (1949) * Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (1992) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969) * Scooby Doo (1969) * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * The Three Caballeros Song * Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Saludos Amigos Song * Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr Song * Blue and Huey (George Carlin) * Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) * Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) * On Site With Casey Jr * Engines and Escapades (Casey Jr Version) * The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) * Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) * Toy Island Rescue * Splish Splash Splosh! (Casey Jr version) * Day of the Evil Engines * Casey Jr in Charge * Rescue on the Rails (Casey Jr Version) * Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) * School House Delivery (Casey Jr version) * Wobbly Whistles and Wheels (Casey Jr version) * King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) * The Casey Jr Way * Tale of The Brave (Casey Jr version) Category:UbiSoftFan94